<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traversée du Désert by Senestran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678955">Traversée du Désert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senestran/pseuds/Senestran'>Senestran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Origine d'un Sourire [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Exalted (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Related, Consensual Non-Consent, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of OC - Freeform, Mystery, Nothing explicit, Physical Abuse, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senestran/pseuds/Senestran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC Relationships, OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Origine d'un Sourire [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769494</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Un Vent Capricieux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p><p class="western">          J’avais du mal à croire que je l’avais fait. Bien évidement j’avais effleuré le besoin de négocier avec lui, mais j’avais plutôt compté sur ce que j’avais appris des démons et ce que j’avais développé pour dissimuler mes pensées et mes vrais sentiments à ma tortionnaire. J’aurais voulu me manipuler, le contraindre même allez savoir. Mais non … je m’étais retrouvée sur le ponton, regardant mon espoir commencer lentement à quitter le port … quel choix avais-je vraiment ?</p><p class="western">Après ces années de servitude passées à servir de jouet à un de ces monstres pour avoir fait une fois le mauvais choix, avoir réussi presque miraculeusement à fuir grâce à l’aide inespérée et improbable d’une voix dans ma tête… voilà que je venais de me vendre. Quelle cruelle ironie, n’est-ce pas ? Après avoir été forcée à voir et ressentir les malversations, mutilations et dépravations causé sur ou par mon corps avec sa complaisance traîtresse… me voilà contrainte à me prostituer avec cette caricature d’aventurier, vantard, alcoolique et coureur de jupons. Et ce qui pour moi fut pire que tout, c’est que je le fis… volontairement. Mais après tout ça… après toute cette folie et cette souffrance, à quoi ne seriez-vous pas prêt pour fuir ce monde de folie à jamais ?</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Florivet était réputé pour être un amateur de belles femmes et si j’aurais douté de pouvoir me considérer comme telle auparavant et que je rejetais ce que j’étais devenue, apparemment ce que Lypothymie avait fait de moi en me changeant en Yozi-kin semblait être très au goût du Capitaine. Il me le fit d’ailleurs savoir de façon on ne peut plus dégoûtante dès qu’il me ramena sur son navire après m’avoir arraché au ponton. Alors qu’il me posait sur le pont de son navire en prenant bien soin de tâter la ‘’marchandise’’ il me lança d’un ton gras : « Voilà le genre de crique où il fait bon mouiller son navire. Je sens qu’il va être délectable d’explorer ces terres inconnues ».</p><p class="western">Au moins les choses furent posées sans aucun doute possible et il ne tarda pas à commencer à me faire payer le prix du voyage… et c’est là que je pris conscience de l’ampleur des dégâts que ces dernières années avaient provoquées. Le prix du voyage n’en devint que plus insupportable.</p><p class="western">J’avais beau être absolument dégoûtée, horrifiée et au bord de la crise de nerf à chaque fois que je devais ‘’tenir la barre’’… mon corps en redemandait et se languissait même parfois du prochain paiement. Si vous saviez comme je haïssais chaque sourire carnassier, chaque effleurement de sa fourrure contre ma peau qui suffisaient à faire monter cette envie et faisait entrer en guerre mon corps et mon esprit … cette envie que son maudit odorat semblait être fait pour sentir. Bien évidement il ne fallut pas très longtemps à cette espèce de crevard pour s’en rendre compte et il ne lui suffisait plus qu’à se lécher les babines en me fixant de son regard perçant de rapace pour que mon corps l’emporte. Mon corps était addict à ce qui terrorisait mon esprit.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Quelque part, la découverte de cette addiction purement physique, aussi abject soit-elle, me donna également un levier pour convaincre petit-à-petit Florivet d’aller à la frontière des mondes. C’était un soiffard certes, mais pas un idiot et il fallait que je m’y prenne avec précaution. Je pus enfin mettre en pratique charisme et manipulation bien dosées. Une fois son attention amoindrie avec des parties de jambe en l’air … où j’utilisais avec réticence l’autre facette de ce que j’avais appris pendant ces longues années … j’entrepris d’instiller cette folle idée d’aller en compagnie du plus merveilleux et du plus grand explorateur que les mondes aient connu, admirer la frange interdite séparant Malféas de Création et ensuite de continuer à parcourir l’infini avec lui s’il voulait bien garder auprès de lui cette petite aventurière curieuse. Oui … je lui ai vraiment dit ça … et oui, je me suis rincée la bouche au sable après.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">          Lentement mais sûrement, mon plan finit par porter ses fruits et après un certain temps de roucoulades, de flatteries et de prises en mains, il m’annonça comme si de rien était, avec un grand sourire qui se voulait charmeur … et qui comme d’habitude fit son effet, que nous allions faire un arrêt un peu spécial et qu’ensuite, si le vent nous était favorable, nous devrions pouvoir entrapercevoir un magnifique couché de soleil de l’autre côté du monde. Je n’en revenais pas. Il avait pris, sans rien dire jusque-là, la décision de voyager vers la destination que je voulais de tout cœur atteindre, car si nous arrivions bientôt c’est qu’il s’était décidé il y a au moins quatre jours. Je pense que mon air surpris et mon sourire radieux mêlé de larme dut faire son effet sur lui aussi car jamais le paiement du voyage qui en découla ne fut aussi gentil … presque tendre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Quant à l’arrêt en question, il fut en effet spécial. Nous avons passé quelques heures dans une oasis des plus étranges … elle ressemblait de façon on ne peut plus normale à une oasis telle que j’en avais lu des descriptions dans des livres. En ce lieu se reposait une caravane qui semblait au premier abord constitué d’humains et d’animaux que j’identifiais aussi grâce aux livres comme des dromadaires, des bêtes de voyage venues du grand Sud. Mais normaux ils ne l’étaient pas … tous, caravaniers comme animaux, avaient ces mêmes yeux gris sable et semblaient tous se tourner vers moi à chaque fois que j’en saluais un.</p><p class="western">Ils avaient avec eux une petite quinzaine de vrais humains qui semblant venir du Sud. Ils étaient tous amaigri et leurs regards hagards. Pendant que la dirigeante de la caravane et Florivet discutaient de leur côté, je ne pus m’empêcher de leur poser les questions qui m’avaient brûlé les lèvres toutes ces années à chaque fois que nous croisions un esclave humain. Qui êtes-vous, d’où venez-vous et est-ce que vous connaissez Semaden ? Est-ce que le Shogunat a trouvé une solution contre l’épidémie qui avait ravagé l’Est ?</p><p class="western">Comme j’aurais du m’y attendre, même si ce n’en fut pas moins douloureux, ils ne parlaient pas la langue des rivières et un seul d’entre eux eut une réaction lorsque j’essayais en ancien royaume, mais il se contenta de jeter des regards inquiets vers les caravaniers. Profondément attristée d’avoir enfin des humains à qui parler, de pouvoir parler librement … et qu’ils ne me comprenaient pas, je me suis simplement mise à l’écart pour verser discrètement quelques larmes amères.</p><p class="western">Mais je n’eus heureusement pas le temps de trop plonger dans cette amertume, car Florivet arriva peu de temps après et me ramassa comme un sac en me lançant par-dessus son épaule. Il me posa assise sur le bastingage non sans un malaxage de fesse avant, puis levant les amarres il salua poliment la cheffe de la caravane une dernière fois avant que les voiles ne se gonflent. Et la peur s’empara de moi, car le regard qu’il me lança au moment où je posais une main sur son bras en souriant, reflétait douleur et colère.</p><p class="western">« Que… quelque chose ne va pas mon fier capitaine ? Votre petite aventurière peu peut-être vous aider ? tentais-je pitoyablement.</p><p class="western">– Tu ne crois pas qu’il est temps d’arrêter de jouer ce rôle, hein ? Et dire que j’attendais que nous soyons arrivés au bord du monde pour te proposer de devenir officiellement vice capitaine du Foremost Gale … bien joué. » A-t-il alors dit sur un ton froid. Et bien que la colère et le mépris déformait son faciès, j’eus cette impression, dont je n’ai jamais pu me défaire jusqu’à ce jour, qu’il y avait une lueur de peine et de regret dans son regard. Ma bouche s’ouvrit, mais rien ne sortit.</p><p class="western"><span>« </span><span>Ne gaspille pas ta salive …</span> Zetsubō<span> ! » </span><span>m</span><span>e cracha-t-il au visage </span><span>alors que sous l’effet de la colère de Florivet, autour de nous le vent devenait tempête, soulevant des nuages de sable gris et faisant gîter et grincer navire.</span></p><p class="western">Jamais ce maudit nom ne me fit aussi mal. Tel un roc glacial qui venait de faire voler mon plan et tout ce que j’avais dû faire pour l’accomplir, en éclat, il gela aussi mon être tout entier et souffla en moi sur la braise du désespoir.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seule dans la Tempête</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p><p class="western">          Zetsubō … ce nom que tous les jours j’ai maudit depuis l’instant où il m’a été donné. Désespoir signifie-t-il dans une langue que tous ont oublié aujourd’hui sauf les érudits, les Dieux et les Démons … enfin pour ceux qui s’en préoccupent ou pour qui la nostalgie est une seconde nature.</p><p class="western">Mais sur le moment je fus surtout effondrée que Florivet le connaisse, car pour moi cela signifiait que tout était perdu. Il allait me ramener à la cité et si Elle ne me tuait pas sur l’instant je finirais mes jours comme costume de viande, sans esprit et sans âme. Dans le tourment de la tempête soufflant autour de nous, il me fixa de ces yeux trop grands et trop perçants dont j’aurais dû me méfier et tenant fermement la barre de son navire, il ne lui fit pas faire le demi-tour que je m’y attendais en tremblant. Il se contenta de me parler d’une voix horriblement calme qui me parvint malgré le vent chargé de sable qui me fouettait les épaules.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">« Et le pire c’est que malgré tout ces frissons, tous ces gémissements je le sentais … je sentais que malgré les apparences c’est moi qui me faisais baiser. Tes larmes étaient trop salées pour être des larmes de plaisir. Je le sentais et j’ai laissé faire car … tu es magnifique et intrigante. La sincère curiosité dans ta voix lors de tes questions sur la navigation et l’exploration, ton sourire lorsque tu réussis à accomplir une nouvelle tache toute seule … ton regard triste plongé vers le lointain lorsque tu t’immerges dans tes pensées. Je comprends qu’une Incontestable se soit éprise de toi. Cette volonté ardente ne se trouve pas partout »</p><p class="western">J’avoue que sur le moment je n’ai pas trop su comment réagir. Personne ne m’avait ainsi complimenté depuis le premier amour d’une autre moi dans une autre vie, si naïve et si lointaine qu’elle me semblait parfois n’être qu’un rêve dont on doute qu’il ne soit jamais arrivé. Et là, ces compliments venaient de cet être insupportable, violent et rancunier. Un soudard qui crachait sur tout ce qu’il ne trouvait pas à son goût et qui avait défiguré nombre de belles femmes qui avait refusé ses avances. Cette fripouille incongrue que les élémentaires de l’air adulent comme un dieu.</p><p class="western">Pourquoi ma poitrine se serrait-elle ainsi en entendant se plaindre ce ruffian profiteur qui m’avait prise encore et encore pour m’autoriser gracieusement à rester sur son navire ? Ou m’étais-je donnée ? Ce conflit absurde entre mon esprit et mon corps allait me rendre folle !</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">« Eh bien évidement c’est en voulant me vanter d’avoir trouvé la perle rare que je me suis fait sardoniquement remarqué que je n’avais fait que ramasser la poupée de quelqu’un d’autre » gronda-t-il d’une voix devenue glaciale et sans émotion en commençant à marcher vers moi. Autour de nous le vent se calmait à mesure qu’il approchait et que mes jambes tremblaient de plus en plus.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">« Tu voulais voir Création, eh bien je vais te la montrer … Et lorsque ce sera fait, nous voyagerons ensemble pour toujours » susurra-t-il d’une voix devenue clairement malveillante en posant ses serres sur mon épaule. J’étais comme paralysée par son regard, incapable de bouger. Une rumeur en particulier me revint en tête à ce moment-là et je compris ce qu’il voulait dire … il allait me dépecer et faire de moi une nouvelle voile. J’étais fichue.<br/>Mais un espoir s’offrit à moi de façon inespéré lorsqu’il commença à refermer ses serres et qu’il me perfora lentement l’épaule, la douleur me rendit ma liberté. Je savais qu’il était trop fort et surtout trop résistant pour pouvoir lui infliger quoi que ce soit … mais il y a une chose qui tient à cœur à ce pervers autant que lui-même ou les femmes … son navire.</p><p class="western">C’est dans l’urgence désespérée de la situation que ce sort pyrotechnique me revint en tête et alors que je sentais ses serres atteindre mes os je fis appelle au rapace incandescent. Un aigle fait de flammes de rubis et de diamant se cristallisa sous les yeux écarquillés d’un Florivet complètement pris par surprise … et se lança sur le chapiteau du navire, accompagné par un hurlement du capitaine ressemblant à un ‘’nooon’’ mélangé d’un hurlement de loup.</p><p class="western">Je n’attendis pas d’admirer l’explosion qui devait s’ensuivre, car à peine le sort lancé, Florivet me lâcha et j’enchaînais sur le premier sort que j’avais utilisé, explosant en une nuée de Potoo … oui je sais, c’est nul, ils sont laids. Malheureusement, une fois le sort appris et utilisé une première fois, les oiseaux que l’on devient reste définitivement les mêmes … Ô joie.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">         Je volais donc à tire d’ailes dans la direction qu’empruntait le navire avant que j’y mette le feu de façon explosive. Derrière moi, les hurlements de rage et de haine de Florivet accompagnés des insultes et des menaces les plus imagées et douloureusement immondes possibles me motivèrent comme jamais à lutter contre les bourrasques pour fuir la zone.</p><p class="western">Je finis par y parvenir et continuai toujours tout droit, sans trop savoir combien de temps il me faudrait … ni même si c’était possible d’y arriver, mais il fallait que j’essaie.</p><p class="western">Lorsque le sort s’arrêta je ne compris pas tout de suite. Je me suis simplement reconstitué au milieu du désert, entourée comme il se devait, de sable gris aussi loin que le regard pouvait se porter. Que c’était-il passé ? M’avait-il menti sur la proximité de notre destination ? Non, il avait l’air heureux et sincère à ce moment-là … Le sort avait-il une portée que je ne connaissais pas et je l’avais atteinte ? C’était malheureusement possible.</p><p class="western">Je me suis effondrée en hurlant, serrant les poings à en faire craquer mes articulations et frappant les sables gris de toutes mes pitoyables forces. Je n’arrivais même pas à pleurer cette fois, tellement je me sentais vaincue, irrémédiablement condamnée. J’avais échoué et j’étais perdue, seule, sans rien, au milieu du désert … et lentement mais sûrement, le désespoir m’envahit.</p><p class="western">C’est au moment où j’étais sur le point d’abandonner et de me rouler en boule dans le désert pour y mourir que je perçus quelque chose … une voix qui m’appelait. Cela ressemblait à Cytherea, mais la voix était différente. Beaucoup plus faible, incompréhensible dans ce qu’elle disait, mais j’avais l’impression qu’elle m’appelait. J’étais déjà devenue assez folle pour faire confiance à une voix dans ma tête et pour avoir cru être capable de séduire un séducteur, un Citoyen qui plus est, alors pourquoi pas faire ce que j’avais l’impression que cette voix me disait … « Ouvre les yeux. Relève la tête » … je le fis donc.</p><p class="western">C’est alors que je vis quelque chose devant moi, à quelques dizaines de mètres … l’air formait une espèce de draperie translucide, mais lorsqu’elle ondulait on apercevait autre chose de l’autre côté dans le creux des ondulations. Et lorsque je vis la lune, notre lune, belle et naissante à l’horizon, un flot de larmes jaillit de mes yeux. Enfin, enfin, Création était là, elle était à portée !</p><p class="western">Sans attendre une seconde de plus je m’élançais vers la frontière diaphane qui me séparait de la liberté, qui me séparait de chez moi. Il était difficile de voir ce rideau ondulant qui semblait bouger, mais la lune était bien visible et me guidait vers la liberté. J’allais l’atteindre, plus que quelque pas … je tendis un bras … mais au moment où j’eus l’impression que ma main droite passait à travers, que j’eus l’impression de sentir la tiédeur d’un soir d’été sur ma peau … une large patte puissante se referma autour de mon poignet gauche, serrant si fort que les os de mon bras et de ma main se brisèrent net. Mon hurlement de douleur ne suffit pas à couvrir le rugissement de la voix enragée de Florivet : « Non, non, non. Tu ne fuiras pas »</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Tournant la tête, je le vis … le poil roussi, les yeux fous et luisant de rage, les babines retroussées en une caricature de sourire dégoulinant de haine et de bestialité et les ailes fumantes … comment avais-je pu oublier ses ailes ? Idiote que j’étais.</p><p class="western">« Tu vas payer ce que tu as fait, tu m’entends sale petite pute ? Je vais t’éviscérer et baiser tes entrailles ! Puis je tannerai ton petit cul pour en faire un coussin dans lequel je pourrais me soulager jusqu’à la fin des temps ! »</p><p class="western">Et j’ai sombré. La peur, la douleur, l’échec absolu si près du but … j’en avais assez … et alors que la désagréable sensation de perte de contrôle envahissait mon corps, j’entendis ma bouche prononcer des mots que je n’avais pas dits « Eh bien, eh bien. Comme nous nous retrouvons ma petite Zetsubō. Dommage que tu aies si misérablement échoué n’est-ce pas ? »</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">« <strong>Silence !</strong> » lança dans l’air une voix puissante et sauvage qui fit vibrer la frontière des mondes. Et je sentis une main fraîche et douce se refermer délicatement sur ma main droite de l’autre côté.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sous sa lumière d’Argent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p><p class="western">          Je me souviens toujours de ce moment avec une pointe de satisfaction, malgré ma situation catastrophique. Je vous remets la scène. Moi, à nouveau possédée par Lypothymie et tenue plus que fermement par ce qu’il restait de mon poignet gauche par un Florivet tellement enragé contre moi qu’il n’avait même pas perçu l’arrivée d’une Incontestable.</p><p class="western">Et de l’autre côté, un être qui venait de me saisir la main droite en ordonnant à tous de se taire de façon si impérieuse que Florivet tomba à genoux alors que je sentis un frisson me parcourir et une pointe de crainte naître dans mon esprit … mais ni ces frissons, ni cette peur n’était les miens. Sentir ce soupçon de peur émaner de ma tortionnaire fut un tel plaisir après tout ce qu’elle m’avait fait, après avoir vu tant de démons ramper à ses pieds … mais une pointe de lucidité ne put m’empêcher de penser « Qu’est-ce qui peu provoquer une telle réaction chez un être pareil ? ».</p><p class="western">Et je dois avouer que je ne l’ai pas su tout de suite, car au moment où ma tête se tourna vers la frontière et que ma bouche s’ouvrit, après avoir essayé d’humidifier ma gorge sèche, pour lancer miraculeusement sans la moindre hésitation : « Salutation Ô Chasseresse. N’êtes-vous point présomptueuse de vouloir me chaparder ma proie sur mon propre territoire ? ». Je ne vis rien.</p><p class="western">Ou plus exactement, je ne vis plus rien. Mes yeux mortels entrevirent un homme du Sud, revêtu de la tenue des riches marchands caravaniers toute de soie blanche immaculée et brodé d’argent scintillant. Mais mon troisième œil me fit mentalement hurler de douleur et de peur. Un soleil d’argent me fixait. Puissant et froid, rayonnant dans toute sa gloire sauvage. Dans cette lumière éblouissante et magnifique se tenait non pas un être, mais une infinité. Humain et animal, mâle et femelle, chasseur et prédateur, veilleur et protecteur … et au-delà … Et alors, une douleur atroce enflamma mon front et tout cela disparut pour ne laisser que le caravanier qui me souriait gentiment.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">« Elle me plaît bien et j’ai décidé de la faire mienne. C’est aussi simple que cela » dit-il en serrant légèrement ma main en un geste rassurant … même si j’avoue que sur le moment, le ‘’faire mienne’’ ne m’a pas vraiment rassurée.</p><p class="western">« Elle est mienne depuis plus d’un siècle et porte la marque des Yozis. Vous vous abaisseriez donc à vouloir retirer de notre gueule un bien endommagé, portant en elle une graine de Malféas ? Ô Voyageur, demanda Lypothymie avec notre voix la plus ironique.</p><p class="western">– Le temps n’a guère d’importance en la matière et il est très relatif, surtout dans ton Sanctum, n’est-ce pas, masque de la Mélancolie. Quant à, ta, marque … sa soif d’espoir et de liberté est plus parlante il me semble, non ? Le reste n’est ni de mon ressort, ni du vôtre » rétorqua l’être sur un ton moqueur</p><p class="western">Un siècle ? J’avais donc enduré tout cela pendant un siècle ? Par tous les dieux, étais-je encore humaine quelque part ? Et c’était quoi cette histoire de graine ? Qu’est-ce que cette garce de Lypothymie m’avait-elle encore fait ?</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">« Alliez-vous lui dire que son monde est en ruine avant ou après en avoir fait une arme de plus ? Allez-vous lui dire que la Grande Contagion a ravagé Création dans son ensemble et que les survivants sont en train de se faire massacrer ? Que plus rien de ce qui lui était cher n’existe ? cracha Lypothymie avec haine et mépris.</p><p class="western">– Crois-tu qu’elle aurait fait l’erreur de vous écouter si le désespoir ne l’avait pas déjà saisi une fois ? Peu importe la situation, je lui offre l’espoir. L’espoir d’aider, de sauver ce qui peu l’être, de vaincre et de reconstruire … qu’avez-vous à lui offrir d’autre que la servitude éternelle ? » répondit le caravanier avec une flamme froide dans le regard.</p><p class="western">Mon âme pleurait et hurlait. Le grand mal n’avait pas touché que l’Est … un siècle avait passé et tous étaient mort … Hanso … Jonquille … les enfants de Semaden … Et maintenant une guerre ? À quoi bon fuir … à quoi bon se battre s’il n’y avait plus rien ? Encore et toujours plus, je sombrais dans le désespoir.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">          C’est à ce moment que je sentis l’exultation de Lypothymie se rependre en moi. Un sentiment de victoire. « Jamais vous ne l’aurez. Et je vais m’en assurer » susurra-t-elle avec une telle vilenie que j’en sens encore parfois le goût âpre dans ma bouche.</p><p class="western">« J’en appelle au jugement de Cecelyne. Ô toute puissante maîtresse des lois, entends-moi. Ici dans les sables de votre jugement je réclame le droit à la transcendance de mon enfant »</p><p class="western">À peine eut-elle fini de dire cela que le sable autour de nous explosa en plusieurs gerbes hautes, laissant apparaître trois formes humanoïdes encapuchonnées. Les mains squelettiques et noires de deux d’entre eux tenaient des épées brûlant d’un feu azur alors que le troisième tenait ouvert un livre volumineux. Trois prêtres de la Cathédrale sans Ciel … et les trois acquiescèrent.</p><p class="western">Au même moment je sentis l’être qui tirait sur ma main de l’autre côté, mais contrôlant mon corps, Lypothymie résistait et Florivet, bien que toujours à genoux ne m’avait pas lâché d’un pouce. Il me fit avancer malgré tout jusqu’au coude, mais lorsque mon épaule émit un craquement inquiétant il s’arrêta.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">« Que les Yozis te bénissent mon enfant. Par la grâce de l’ascension infernale je te transcende et fait de toi … » Entonna Lypothymie et je la sentis me sonder, regarder en moi, mes souvenirs, mes espoirs, mes craintes, mes dégoûts, mes vices … et je sentis son sourire malsain s’étirer sur ma bouche. « … Zetsubō, la Courtisane des Espoirs Perdus »</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">          Comment vous décrire la suite sans vous faire jeter ce manuscrit dans les flammes ? J’imagine que vous avez compris une partie de ce qui m’arriva alors … J’étais une Yozi-kin, un sang-démon et ma créatrice venait de m’accorder la transcendance … J’allais mourir … et renaître démon.</p><p class="western">Mon corps commença à se cristalliser. On aurait dit qu’une gangue d’émeraude jaunâtre remplaçant ma peau se rependait sur presque tout mon être en partant de là où se trouvait mon cœur. Seul une petite zone sous mon nombril resta nue … et je me suis senti partir. Mon corps se vida de sa chaleur et j’eus l’impression que tout mon être se brisait.</p><p class="western">Puis la chaleur revint, mais elle naquit entre mes cuisses et devint une vague d’excitation qui se rependit à travers moi, me faisant frissonner de plaisir et hurler de douleur alors que j’avais l’impression que tous mes os explosaient. Je sentis alors une vive douleur dans ma poitrine alors que mon cœur devenait erratique, manquant un battement, battant trois fois en même temps. Ce fut d’une telle violence que les spasmes provoqués firent craquer la couche d’émeraude qui s’épaississait. De l’autre côté, la gangue avançait plus lentement et de ma main encore épargnée, je serrais de toutes mes forces celui qui me tenait, appelant à l’aide, alors que des larmes noires jaillissaient de mes yeux et que le troisième se rouvrait de force en grand … mon âme inférieure s’éteignit.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Mon esprit lui, subissait un sort similaire, mes souvenirs, mes espoirs, mes choix, mes erreurs, toute ma vie, tout me revint en bloc et commença à changer, à fondre … à se teinter. Chaque instant de ma vie devenait un échec … un échec pour moi ou moi faisant échouer les autres. Je ressentis la satisfaction de voir les autres échouer et le plaisir pervers de les faire sombrer dans le désespoir. Les séduire et les jeter dans les affres du désespoir … voilà qui j’étais … et mon humanité mourait en même temps que mon âme supérieure … Bientôt il n’y aurait plus que les ténèbres et Zetsubō s’éveillerait, et ….. « <em>Sourire … Résiste !</em> » cria une voix familière dans le lointain, une voix que j’aimais tant … Cytherea ?</p><p class="western">« NON ! » hurlais-je alors dans un dernier instant de déni et de défiance.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">« <strong>NON !</strong> » rugit l’être de l’autre côté. Lypothymie m’avait abandonnée après avoir lancé son investiture et Florivet m’avait lâché avant que le cristal n’atteigne sa main. Le caravanier immaculé tira aussi fort qu’il put et le cristal craqua. Des protubérances ressemblant a des racines s’arrachèrent du sable et je fus projetée contre la frontière.</p><p class="western">Un démon ne peut traverser, cela lui est interdit … mais il restait, en moi, une dernière étincelle d’humanité en train de s’éteindre, juste assez pour qu’un peu plus que mon avant-bras ne dépasse … puis mon épaule passa … puis ma tête … et l’être posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et à ce moment tout explosa.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Deuxième Renaissance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p><p class="western">          Salutations, honorés lecteurs … enfin, en espérant que vous soyez encore là et que le manuscrit n’a pas été brûlé. J’imagine que les choses sont un peu confuses, mais vous devez comprendre que s’il est douloureux pour moi de me souvenir de cet événement, c’est en plus extrêmement difficile, car c’est arrivé il y a fort longtemps et … comment dire … il est compliqué de bien se rappeler de ce qui était en train de vous arriver alors que vous êtes en train de mourir.</p><p class="western">Car oui … mes deux âmes étaient en train de m’être arrachées, car pour devenir un démon je devais perdre ce qui me rattachait à Création et au cycle des réincarnations. Le Po animal, source de la vie meurt car un démon n’est pas à proprement parlé vivant et le Hun de la conscience, car les démons ne font pas parti du cycle, ils ne sont que des existences ayant un rôle octroyé par leurs créateurs.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Et lorsque le caravanier m’attira à lui et m’embrassa, tout disparut dans un grand flash de lumière argentée, puis plus rien. J’étais dans un grand rien sombre et froid. Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait la mort, mais j’aurais aimé quelque chose de moins triste avec moins de solitude. Allais-je errer ainsi à jamais seule avec juste mes regrets comme compagnie ? Ou allais-je, comme d’autres pauvres hères que j’avais vus mourir à Malféas, devenir esclave de Lypothymie et contempler avec horreur ce que mon ancien moi était devenu ?</p><p class="western">Soudain la lumière argentée réapparut. D’abord comme une lumière au bout d’un tunnel, puis remplissant progressivement tout l’espace. La lumière était tiède et douce, mais je me sentais comme observée par un animal sauvage, un prédateur … l’ultime prédateur. C’est alors que dans ce moment enfin calme mon esprit mis toutes les pièces dans l’ordre. La lumière d’argent, cette sensation, Ô Chasseresse, Ô Voyageur … Luna ! Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? La toute puissante Incarna Céleste, gardienne de la nuit était venu me réclamer en personne ?</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">« Parce que la force de ton âme, ton désir de survie face à un destin comme peu d’humain on subit et encore moins survécu m’ont appelé. Bien sur tu as trébuché en chemin et fait quelques choix malheureux, mais l’on n’est pas une héroïne sans apprendre et grandir et les chutes, l’adversité sont malheureusement les meilleurs des tuteurs, dit alors une voix me rappelant mon gentil grand-père.</p><p class="western">– Mais … mais je suis un … un …</p><p class="western">– Démon ? Oui. Mais pas tout à fait. Quelques parcelles de toi ont survécu et la férocité de ton âme t’a maintenue juste assez longtemps pour que je puisse t’offrir de quoi finir ton voyage … et en commencer un nouveau.</p><p class="western">– … À quoi bon ? Je ne suis plus de ce monde et mon temps a fui … J’ai entendu ce qu’elle a dit … le grand mal à tout ravagé et Création est en guerre … j’ai cent ans de retard dans cette histoire.<br/>– L’Histoire est sans fin mon enfant, tu apprendras que le temps n’a pas toujours la même valeur, comme en ce moment même par exemple. Et Création n’est pas encore tombée, nous avons besoin de guerriers et d’érudits, d’âme forte comme la tienne pour luter contre les armées du Kaos.</p><p class="western">– Le Kaos ? Par tous les Dieux ! » m’exclamais-je. Voilà qu’un siècle après avoir subi les affres d’une maladie terrifiante, Création subissait l’attaque des armées d’au-delà du bord du monde. Malgré la terreur d’une telle nouvelle, je ne pouvais que reconnaître que c’était le meilleur moment pour eux. Tant de gens étaient morts et j’avais vu la maladie faire tomber Sang-Dragon comme mortel … qui donc pourrait se dresser contre eux ? Oui, le moment était parfaitement bien choisi.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">« Mais comment ? Comment vais-je pouvoir aider alors que je ne suis même plus vivante ? demandais-je alors à la Dame Changeante.</p><p class="western">– Ton Po est perdu et je ne peux rien y faire, mais l’étincelle de vie que tu portes a sauvé assez de toi-même pour que je puisse réparer ton corps. Et je vais t’offrir une âme puissante pour soutenir ta vie et ton Hun, que tu as réussi à faire suffisamment flamboyer pour maintenir les ténèbres à distance juste assez longtemps. C’est un peu bancal et il y aura peut-être quelques séquelles encore imprévues … après tout cela n’avait jamais été fait, même par moi. Veux-tu vivre mon enfant ? Veux-tu prendre ta revanche sur l’adversité ?</p><p class="western">– Je veux vivre ! Je refuse de la laisser me vaincre. Je ne … attendez … l’étincelle que je porte ? Qu..que..quelle étincelle ? … la graine de … bafouillais-je alors, complètement déboussolée.</p><p class="western">– Ah … Je ne pensais pas être celle qui te l’annoncerait, et encore moins dans ces conditions, mais … tu es enceinte mon enfant.</p><p class="western">– Je … quand ? Comment ? Qui ? … NON ! Pas lui … pas ça … » me lamentais-je.</p><p class="western">Je ne sais pas si une âme … morceau d’âme, pouvais pleurer, mais je versais toutes les larmes que je pouvais. Pourquoi n’y avais-je pas pensé ? Pourquoi n’avais-je pas fait attention ? Et la réponse m’apparut toute bête. Un siècle de malversations diverses et de copulations sporadiques en tout genre et rien n’était jamais arrivé. J’y avais pensé au début, mais j’avais fini par me dire que Lypothymie avait changé quelque chose en moi pour ne pas s’embarrasser de ce genre de chose et que finalement c’était plutôt une bonne chose. Je n’avais fondamentalement rien contre le fait d’être mère, au contraire … mais pas comme ça, et surtout pas d’un sang-démon engendré par Florivet.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il en adviendra, si cette vie survivra à la violence de tout ce qu’il vient de se passer. Mais … quels que soient tes choix, n’oublie pas qu’il …</p><p class="western">– Il n’a rien fait, n’est pas responsable et il n’est pas son p..p..père. Je sais Ô Luna. Mais c’est … c’est difficile.</p><p class="western">– Aucun choix n’est simple dans la vie … toi plus que quiconque devrait le savoir. Mais je suis sûre que tu sauras faire avec ce que ta nouvelle vie qui vient te lancera dessus. Porte ton regard sur le monde ma fille, mon élue. Tu as rejoint la grande Histoire et tu en seras le témoin »</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Tout s’effondra soudain dans un formidable tourbillon de lumière, de violence et d’infini dans lequel je fus aspirée, chahutée, broyée alors qu’une impression de puissance et de chaleur se répandait en moi.</p><p class="western">Perdue dans ce chaos de forces et de sensations je vis, sans savoir comment je voyais, venir vers moi un animal rarissime de nos contrés. Un animal que j’adorais étant enfant à cause de toutes les histoires que mes grands-parents me racontaient. Un écurenard. Le farceur des bois. Savant mélange entre l’écureuil et le renard et réputé pour ses facéties et ses cabrioles. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de courir les bois, sauter d’arbre en arbre en me moquant gentiment après une blague idiote, comme dans les histoires. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et à ce moment je sus. Il était moi, j’étais lui. Nous étions une Exaltée lunaire, élue de Luna et protectrice de Création.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">C’est à ce moment que j’ouvris tout grand les yeux et pris une profonde et très douloureuse inspiration. Je sentis alors le sol sous moi, l’air tiède et doux tout autours de moi, allant et venant dans ma poitrine. Aucune acidité, aucune aigreur fétide.</p><p class="western">Penchée sur moi, ma tête posée sur ses genoux et me caressant les cheveux, ma mère me souriait. Non … je savais que ce n’était pas elle … mais pour moi elle avait revêtu son visage. Pour cette seconde naissance, ma Dame, ma belle et sauvage Dame d’Argent m’avait fait l’honneur et la joie de m’offrir un moment de plénitude avec elle.<br/>Au-dessus de nous, un ciel noir, piqué d’étoiles et illuminé par un croissant de lune merveilleusement chatoyant. Autour de nous l’herbe fraîche d’un magnifique vert profond et la plaine à perte de vue. Pas de frontière vaporeuse, plus de sable gris, plus de soleil vert, plus d’horreur … J’étais libre … j’étais chez moi.</p><p class="western">Bien sur, d’autre danger m’attendaient. J’allais devoir faire face aux Raksha ravageant le monde et réapprendre à vivre … et peut-être élever un enfant. Mais pour le moment rien de toute cela n’avait d’importance … j’étais enfin libre. Je me jetais dans les bras de ma mère et dans l’un des plus gros sanglots de toute mon existence je libérais un siècle d’horreur … J’étais rentrée</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>